


The Difference in Me

by narashikari



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Late-Night Realizations, M/M, Post-Build Finale, Rambling, Sento is a sap, Sento’s pov, i dunno if this still makes sense, inspired by a Westlife song, posting at past 1 am instead of sleeping, quotes lyrics in the summary only, sort of song ficcy, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narashikari/pseuds/narashikari
Summary: There's something in the silenceI never used to feelThere's something about knowingThat tells you this is realWhen you're closeall I know I don't want to let you goSento wakes up one night with a startling realization.He’s happy. And it’s all because of him.





	The Difference in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by, and title taken from the Westlife song.

Sento jolts awake one night, heart pounding, chest heaving, despite the lack of any nightmares. His eyes are wide, as if he'd seen a ghost- not that he believed they existed. (And in spite of having a senior who was literally a ghost for a few months.)

The genius pants, taking in the familiar scene of the studio apartment he now called home. It's a small place, with barely enough room for the bed and closet and the desk Sento uses to do his work. There's a kitchenette with old appliances he refurbished himself: a fridge, a rice cooker, a hotplate and an electric kettle. By the sink sits a rack of mismatched cutlery, oddly patterned dishes and a single knife, pot and pan. The counter, long enough to seat two on bar stools, has a bowl of bananas sitting on one corner. On the other side of the room was a small bath and toilet, tiled in a garish purple and green mosaic pattern.

And outside, there was only silence.

It almost feels unreal to Sento, that mere weeks ago, that silence unnerved him and made him fear for the worst. In Touto, silence meant that Evolt was biding his time before he attacked again. The calm before the (shit)storm. That people were in hiding in shelters, instead of living their lives, working and playing.

His memories float, somewhat unwillingly, to that night barbeque on the rooftop of Nascita. It was one of the few good days he remembers having- good food, good friends, the scent of the sea and smoke and fireworks in the air. In the end, the five of them simply lay on the roof staring at the stars, not saying a word, until Gen started snoring and they decided to call it a night. That it was their last night together went unspoken as they dressed for bed and fell into a fitful sleep until the sun rose.

Sure enough, the next day, the four Riders set out to meet their fates. Only two made it out alive.

But, in this new world where Evolt never existed, silence doesn't have that disconcerting sense of foreboding. The quiet of the night isn't oppressing, and instead of panic and fear, it now comforts Sento, reassuring him that he had succeeded in bringing back the love and peace he craved to see in his old world, and that he was really there to see it for himself, too. 

Sento looks out the one window only to see maple leaves gently floating as the tree right outside shed them. The moon is hidden slightly behind some light, airy clouds, muffling its light just enough to cast a ethereal glow into the room. Sento watches the moonbeams dance across his sheets, before his eyes follow its arc up onto the body still snuggled into it.

Ryuuga is still soundly asleep, unaware that Sento even woke up. The physicist softens, chuckles as he observes the boxer in a deep slumber, absently weaving his thin fingers through the soft, reddish-brown locks. The man makes a sound like a rumbling purr, leaning into his partner's hand in his sleep, making the other suppress a giggle at how cute his lover was subconsciously being.

The other Rider, his better half, his Best Match. Ryuuga being there makes everything more real. Like Kiryuu Sento actually exists, as a person, in this world where Sato Taro and Katsuragi Takumi never met their sorry fates. A person, who gets to live a life that was his own, who can make choices for himself, who deserves his own love and peace, and gets it too.

And Sento, for all the selflessness he had when he faced oblivion for the world's sake, will never, ever let go of his love and peace again. Not even for the world.

Because... Ryuuga makes him happy.

Ryuuga's love makes him happy.

Loving Ryuuga makes him happy.

When else has Sento been this happy? Perhaps when he was a young Katsuragi, before he lost his father them himself to his desire for vengeance... Or maybe those few, now-tainted first months of his existence as Sento, before everything came crashing down? Or maybe... those few hours he'd been on this world, not seeing a trace of the Sky Wall for miles, before he met a Banjou Ryuuga who didn't recognize him and he thought lost everything that he fought for anyway?

But the minute his Ryuuga had stepped into view, he realized exactly what he's missed, that he was even missing it to begin with. His heart had swelled at the sight of him, fly down and all, and all he could say without choking on his breath was, _"This is terrific!"_ His grin couldn't help but widen as he and Ryuuga fell into their usual banter ( _"At least call me musclehead!"_ Sento has never been more fond of him till he uttered those words). Even Ryuuga's fingers brushing against his arm as he grabbed his sleeve made Sento so inordinately euphoric that he almost felt like jumping around like a loon that just won the lottery (and in Sento's honest opinion, he might as well have).

Ryuuga's mere existence in this world is something Sento can never truly comprehend, in spite of what he'd told the other. Their existence together is not even something he's going to try to explain at all, except as the fates choosing to be kind to him and allowing him to reciprocate what Ryuuga had done for him.

As he continues to pet Ryuuga, who makes another pleased sound in his sleep, he thinks about what could've been if Evolt had been not foolish enough to tie their fates together, or if Ryuuga hadn't believed in him as much as he had. Sento still struggles to understand why Ryuuga chose to, but those simple words had been enough to change him forever, that not even being buried under Katsuragi's re-emergence will make him forget. How can a handful of words impact him as profoundly as this? Kiryuu Sento would not be Kiryuu Sento had it not been for those words.

_"I asked you what was more important to you: Build or your memories? You answered Build without hesitation, making me jealous for the first time in my life. I felt like you're always a step above me... What about now? What's more important to you... Your memories or Build?"_

_"You're our hero... so you gotta live."_

_"Kiryuu Sento... is a goddamned superhero!"_

_"My only partner... is Kiryuu Sento!"_

It is a reminder of what matters most. That there were people who loved him and wanted him to live, not sacrifice himself for their sake. That he was doing the right thing, and doing right by everyone, despite his failures.  
  
That Banjou Ryuuga chose him as someone worth fighting for, someone worth his protection and care. Someone he could entrust himself to, broken heart and all. 

Someone he loved. And someone he was proud to love.

And Sento could only accept his feelings and reciprocate them as best as he can. Be Ryuuga's Best Match to the very best of his ability.

Sento feels a rush of affection for the musclehead in his arms, hot tears prickling his eyes as he presses a chaste kiss on his temple. He's so happy, so in love with Ryuuga, he practically vibrates with it. 

So much so that Ryuuga rouses, blinks at him and asks, slurring, "Wha' the hell, Sento? Wha're you doin' up?"

"Ah..." Sento says, pausing for a moment, then admits, "I realized something. And... I guess it made me think of a few things."

Ryuuga lays on his side, propping up his head up with his elbow while looking at him. "Oh? Care to share?"

Sento copies him, but moves closer so they're eye level. "I... You make me really happy, Ryuuga. So happy that I don't even know it's possible to be happier than I already am. And... gods I love you." 

Ryuuga blinks, once then twice. "Oh," replies the other Rider, a lopsided smile and a flush forming on his face. He gently grasps the other's cheek and caresses his jaw with utter fondness. "I feel the same way, Sento. You make me real happy too. I love you so damned much."

Before he knows it, Ryuuga coaxes him into a gentle hug, wrapping his arms around the older man. Sento smiles into Ryuuga's shoulder, tucking himself into the other man's embrace. "Go back to sleep, Sen. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Anniversary. Right." Sento hums in agreement. "M'kay. Night, Ryuu." Sento yawns, tired from his mental exercise, starting to drift off already.

"Night."

* * *

Ryuuga smiles at the man in his arms, wondering how he would react to the ring tucked away in an unused sock in his gym bag that very moment.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I have no idea why this song popped into my head all of a sudden. I've listened to Westlife all my life- long enough that cassettes were still relevant when I first heard of them. I think I overheard a store playing songs from the album this was from (which I still have a physical copy of, that still works, despite it being old enough to be legal) while I was thinking of the Best Match boys and it just... fit. So I had to fic it. I HAD TO.
> 
> Find the lyrics here: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/westlife/differenceinme.html


End file.
